Justice League: Heroes Emerge
by JuniorTheWriter
Summary: After seeing that a horrible future will happen to a parallel world. Paradox and Clockwork decides to gather three young heroes and send them to that world. Can Ben, Rex and Danny work together and prevent the destruction of Earth? Or will they be destroyed along with every other hero?
1. Gathering Of The Three!

**A/N: Before reading I'm going to clarify something. This is a multi-crossover. It is not only Ben 10 and Justice League, but will involve Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom and Rex Salazar. Anyway I would like to say a thank you to The Incredible Muffin for giving me some tips to improve the chapter. **

**Now on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Ben 10, Justice League, Danny Phantom, and Generator Rex. **

…

**Metropolis**

Metropolis a place where is usually crowded with people is now an empty wasteland. Buildings are destroyed, roads are broken, and not a single living person is there.

In the middle of the city lay half the Watchtower.

Before the war, the population of Earth was increasing, but now there are only 3% of humans. The League has lost, every superhero has been killed. Now _**they**_ can rebuild Earth in their own image.

**Clockwork's Headquarter**

Inside his headquarters, Clockwork pause the images of the destroyed planet. Clockwork turned around to Paradox who wore a white shirt with a brown vest and a lab coat over it, with black pants and a pair of goggles around his neck.

Paradox looked at Clockwork and asked "Is that what you wanted to show me?"

Clockwork in his child form transformed to his adult form with his violet cloak and pale face.

Clockwork pointed his time staff at image of Earth and said "Our job is to watch what happens in different worlds. And you just saw-"

Paradox interrupted "I'm sorry, but isn't your job to see every alternative of your world?"

Clockwork sighed and replied "Yes," Clockwork turned around and used his time staff to show his current world and continued "As you can see my world is doing just fine."

Paradox smiled and said "That's good. And I think it is safe to say that the worlds that I overlook are fine as well."

Clockwork transformed to his old form who looked the same as his adult form except his old form has a white snow beard.

Clockwork said "Do you want me to replay the whole thing?"

Paradox chuckled and took a gumball out of his pocket and said "No need. I know what happened."

Paradox threw the gumball in his mouth and asked "Would you like one?"

Clockwork shook his head and said "That world is in danger. _**They**_ will cause havoc."

Paradox replied "And what do you suppose we do? We can't interrupt time ourselves, besides that world is very different than any of our worlds, their law of space time continuum is different and much more stricter than ours."

Clockwork smiled and said "If we combine our powers we can make a portal that allows anyone to go in."

Paradox looked at Clockwork with a serious face and said "Yes, but wouldn't we get in trouble with the forces there?"

Clockwork replied "No. I know someone there. He can arrange things once we tell him about what will happen in the future if we don't interfere."

Clockwork looked away from Paradox and used his time staff to create a portal that shows his world and said "I'm sure I know a person that will be willing to go."

Paradox sighed and said "He can't go by himself."

Clockwork chucked and replied "Which is why, we will form a team. A team of heroes that already proved themselves worthy and are able to help change that world for the better,"

Paradox replied "You do know that once we send anyone in that world, they will not be able to return home."

Clockwork nodded and said "Yes, but to save a world from destruction. It's worth it."

Paradox replied "Very well. I will try to get some heroes that I know will help."

Clockwork smiled and said "Bring them here, that world needs all the help it can get."

Paradox s said "Will you set up the preparations for them?"

Clockwork nodded and said "Yes, just tell me their names and I'll set everything up."

Paradox replied "Very well. Let's get to work."

**Amity Park**

It's been a couple of months since Danny led a group of ghost to save the world from the asteroid. Since then, his secret identity has been revealed to the world. And to his surprise everybody accepted him as their hero.

…

In a warehouse, a group of workers were moving some furniture around until a ghost with pale skin and purple warehouse outfit appeared. The group of workers panicked and tried hitting the ghost with one of the boxes. But the ghost lifted his hand up and controlled the box.

The ghost yelled out "I am the Box Ghost! Beware!"

The Box Ghost used his powers to lift all the boxes in the warehouse and was ready to strike until he was tackled to the wall by another ghost.

Box Ghost looked at the ghost and said "You! I will defeat you this time!"

The ghost has white snow hair, black whole outfit with a DP emblem on his chest with white gloves and shoes.

One of the warehouse workers pointed at the ghost and said "It's Danny Phantom!"

Danny looked down at the workers and said "You guys should go run."

The workers nodded and ran out of the warehouse.

Danny looked at the Box Ghost and sighed "Box Ghost, do you really want another beating? Can I just send you back to the ghost zone peacefully for once?"

Box Ghost yelled "No! I am the Box Ghost!"

Danny replied "I know -…"

Before Danny could finish, a huge box hit him. It slammed Danny to the wall. Then all of the sudden more boxes appeared and hovered above Danny. As the boxes were smashing down towards Danny, time started to slow down and after a couple of milliseconds time stopped.

A huge spinning blue clock appeared and a voice out of nowhere said "Time Out."

Appearing from the blue clock stood Clockwork who looked down to see bunch of boxes and furniture on top of Danny.

Clockwork sighed and said "Now I'm starting to doubt he can handle the mission."

Clockwork poked the button on his time staff and said "Time In."

Danny and Box Ghost continued the fight as if nothing has happened, Danny managed to turn intangible to avoid the boxes and then flew towards Box Ghost.

Danny extended his palm towards the Box Ghost, and suddenly his palm began to form a green ray. Danny fired the ray at Box Ghost and then slammed himself towards the Box Ghost.

The Box Ghost fell to the ground, which Danny took advantage and pulled out his Fenton Thermos. He activated the Fenton Thermos to suck the Box Ghost in.

Danny then capped the Fenton Thermos and was ready to leave until he heard a voice behind him.

"You have grown since the last time I saw you."

Danny turned around to see Clockwork floating behind him.

Danny replied "Hey Clockwork."

Clockwork smiled and said "How goes everything?"

Danny sighed and said "Well okay I guess. My best friends both went away for vacation while I'm stuck here."

Clockwork changed into his baby form and said "Well I've heard not a lot of ghost come to haunt Amity Park anymore."

Danny nodded and said "Yeah ever since the incident with the asteroid, ghosts and humans are starting to get along," Danny looked at his Thermos "Except for the dumb ones."

Clockwork chuckled and said "Well that's good."

Danny gave Clockwork a stare and said "So what's up Clockwork? You don't normally come visit me to find out how I'm doing."

Clockwork replied "Danny, there is an important mission that only you can take."

Danny eyes widened and said "Did something happen to-"

Clockwork shook his head and interrupted "No nothing about him. It's a threat on another dimension."

Danny got curious and said "Ghost related?"

Clockwork chuckled and said "No."

Danny shrugged and said "What exactly is it?"

Clockwork replied "Something horrible will happen to another dimension. Unless you and two other heroes intervene."

Danny was a bit a lost and said "Group of heroes? What other dimension?"

Clockwork sighed and said "Allow me to explain the situation to you."

**Ben 10 World: Ben's Room**

It's been 3 months since defeating Dagon. Ben Tennyson, Earth's greatest hero, has been relaxing since then. Not many villains have dared challenge Ben anymore after hearing he defeated someone that was god-like.

On the bed sat Ben Tennyson with his smoothie watching a marathon of his favorite show Sumo Slammer.

After watching the last episode of the marathon, Ben sat on his chair looking outside his window.

"Man this summer has been boring so far. Nothing exciting happened so far. Not even a lame villain showed up yet."

Paradox appeared behind Ben chuckling and said "And here I thought you would enjoy a break from saving the world Ben."

Ben swung his chair around to see Paradox and replied "Hey Paradox. Didn't know you were here."

Paradox smiled and said "Ben I need your help again."

Ben excited for a new mission replied "You know me Paradox. I'm always up for a mission. What is it this time?"

Paradox answered "Well, a parallel world needs help. The future of that world right now looks bleak and if things go the way it is right now then destruction will come."

Ben smirked and said "A world in trouble? No problem, I'll help them out and prevent the destruction."

Paradox nodded and replied "A couple of things you must know. First you will be going with two other people who are in different world as well."

Ben drank his smoothie and said "I figured I would go with somebody. It's ashamed that Gwen left for college and Kevin went with her. But-"

Paradox interrupted and said "Let me finish. Second thing you must know is that, the event that leads to the destruction of the world will not happen right away. To be honest even I do not know when the event will be triggered. So you must be ready for anything."

Ben nodded and replied "Don't worry Paradox. I've never let you down before and I won't start now."

Paradox smiled and said "I know Ben. But you must know one more thing. Once you go to the other world, then you can't come back home."

Ben eyes widened and replied "You're kidding right? You can just bring me back after completing the mission."

Paradox frowned and said "No Ben I can't. The laws of space and time are completely different in that world I can only bring you in but not out. If you refuse to go I understand."

Ben didn't respond for minute and then replied to Paradox "I want to go Paradox, trust me. But to leave my family and friends behind forever is hard to do."

Paradox nodded and asked "So is that a no?"

Ben shook his head and replied "If can you give me some time to talk with my parents, then I can decide."

Paradox smiled and replied "Very well. I'll be back soon. I have to go somewhere else."

Ben nodded and watched Paradox leave.

Ben walked around his house waiting for his parents to arrive but remembered they went away for the week.

Ben activated the Ultimatrix and turned the dial and then slapped it down.

A bright flash of green appeared. After the light vanished, a red creature with yellow wings appeared.

It yelled out "Jet Ray!"

Jet Ray flew out of the house and went south.

…

After 20 minutes of flying, Jet Ray landed in front of an apartment and transformed back to normal Ben.

Ben walked towards the door and knocked.

Ben thought to himself _"I'm sure they help me decide."_

A person unlocked the locks and opened the door.

Ben said "Hey Kevin is Gwen with you?"

Kevin raised a brow and replied "Hey Tennyson, didn't expect you to drop by. Yeah she's here."

Kevin opened the door wider to let Ben in.

Gwen was sitting on the couch doing homework but looked up when she noticed Ben walking in.

Gwen said "Hey Ben, didn't knew you were coming by. What's up?"

Ben sat down next to his cousin and sighed.

Ben explained to Gwen and Kevin about what happened early in the day.

After hearing everything, Kevin replied "So what's the problem?"

Ben glared at Kevin and answered "Did you pay attention? If I go then I won't be able to come back home."

Kevin shook his head and said "Tennyson I've known you for a long time. You would do anything to save people. Now your second guessing yourself?"

Gwen replied "Kevin that's not it. Ben does not want to leave his family forever."

Ben nodded when Gwen finished and added "Exactly."

Kevin sighed and replied "Alright. But listen Tennyson, ever since you got that watch, you risked your life to save others. Besides, I'm sure I can try and find a way to bring you back."

Ben smiled and said "Well it's not easy as it sounds Kevin. Apparently the rules of time traveling in that universe, is different than ours."

Gwen replied "Ben if you go, we will all understand. And I'm sure we can find a way to meet up with each other."

Kevin added "You will be doing your job."

Ben smiled and replied "Thanks guys. I'm glad you support me."

The trio gave a group hug.

Paradox appeared and said "So Ben have you made a decision?"

Ben looked at Paradox and said "Yeah I've decided that I'm going."

Paradox smiled and then opened a portal motioning Ben to go in.

Ben looked at Gwen and Kevin and smiled at them.

Ben then put on his signature green jacket with the number 10 on the left and said "It's Hero Time!"

But before walking in the portal, Ben asked "Uh Paradox can we go to Mr. Smoothies first? I want to get my last smoothie before saving the world again."

Kevin chuckled while Gwen just shook her head smiling.

Paradox chuckled along and replied "Very well Ben."

**Generator Rex World: Outside Providence HQ**

It's been 5 months since Rex defeated Black Knight and her team. Since Rex used his ultimate powers to cure everybody with unstable E.V.O.S., Providence no longer works to cure people anymore. Now they work to stop villains from trying to destroy cities.

Rex a 17 year old boy with lightly spiked, slicked back dark hair and wears a pair of orange goggles on top of his head, with a matching red-orange patterned jacket is now a hero to the world, but does not take in the fame as he only wants to do his job.

Rex is outside playing basketball with one of his best friends Bobo, a monkey who can talk.

Rex shot the ball from half-court but missed.

"Man I used to be able to make those now I can't. You're lucky Bobo or else I would've won the game by now."

"Wow Rex. What happen to you, last time I saw you, you were making shots like crazy. I guess you been too busy saving the world to be able to practice?"

Rex turned around to see who said that and was surprised to see his friend Ben Tennyson.

Rex ran to Ben and said "Well I still remember beating you when you were here."

Ben chuckled and replied "We technically didn't finish our game."

Rex smiled and said "So what brings you here Ben."

Ben sat down on the court and said "I'll start from the beginning."

After explaining to Rex what Paradox has said, Ben waited for Rex to respond.

Rex took a moment and said "So you guys need my help?"

Ben nodded and replied "Yeah, Paradox told me that this will be the most dangerous mission I have ever taken."

Bobo interrupted and said "Well Rex. What is your decision?"

Rex put his arms behind his head and said "Ben I want to go with you and help. But I don't know if Providence will let me leave this world and not come back."

Paradox appeared out of nowhere and replied "That has been taken care of Rex. White Knight has listened to what I had to say and agreed to let you go if you want to."

Rex looked at Paradox and said "Who are you?"

Ben chuckled and said "That's Paradox, the time walker."

Rex looked at Paradox and said "Oh I thought you were another scientist. Anyway, White Knight agreed?"

Paradox nodded and replied "Yes he did, but only if you want to."

Rex walked over to Ben and extended his hand and said "If he is cool with it, then I'll join you guys. It's going to be great helping other people in a different world. Also because we make a wicked team Ben."

Ben accepted Rex's handshake and replied "Yeah we do! Let's show them what we can do."

Rex added "But first I want to say good bye to my family."

Ben and Paradox nodded and gave Rex some space.

Bobo started to get emotional and said "Kid you treated me as a partner and I will always remember you."

Rex smiled at Bobo and said "Come here big guy. You know you will be my favorite monkey ever."

Rex gave Bobo one last hug before he walked inside Providence Headquarter to say his good bye.

…

Rex walked in the lab knowing that Six and Dr. Holiday would be there.

Six saw Rex walking towards them and asked "So does this mean you are going?"

Rex smiled at Six and replied "Yeah they need me. But I want to say my last good bye before going."

Six extended his arm and said "It's been an honor working with you kid. You've learned fast and I know you will make us proud over there."

Rex accepted the hand shake and replied "Six you've gotten on my nerves with the non-fun stuff you do. But I look up to you and you helped me out through tough times. Thanks for everything."

Rex then looked at Dr. Holiday and said "Hey Doc."

Dr. Holiday smiled at Rex and gave him a hug.

She said "I'm proud of you Rex. I know you can handle it."

Rex nodded and replied "You know it."

Dr. Holiday gave Rex a peck on the cheek and then let him go.

Rex blushed and said "Thanks for everything guys. Oh and tell White Knight to loosen up a bit."

Rex walked out of the room and back to where Ben and Paradox were waiting.

Rex grinned at Ben and asked "You ready to kick butt?"

Ben nodded and replied "You know it!"

Paradox smiled and opened the portal.

**Clockwork's Headquarter**

Danny still in his human form, walked around Clockwork's home thinking what to do. Danny told his parents and sister about the mission. His mother and father were upset that Danny was considering it while his sister Jazz was proud of him. Danny mentions them that he has not decided but he wants to give a good bye incase he does go.

Danny also called Tucker and Sam, his two best friends, but they didn't pick up.

Danny sighed and said "I guess leaving a voice mail is better than nothing."

Danny walked around Clockwork's room thinking.

Danny thought to himself _"If I go I won't be able to see my family and friends again. But if I don't go then that world will be destroyed. Why me!"_

Clockwork appeared in front of Danny and said "Have you decided yet Daniel?"

Danny shrugged and said "I still don't know. Can I have a few more minutes Clockwork?"

Clockwork sighed and then looked behind him and said "Seems they are here."

Danny remembered that Clockwork said that two other heroes would go with him and got curious as to who they are.

Clockwork floated to the other room followed by Danny.

Danny thought to himself _"Maybe I can decide after seeing the other two heroes."_

…

Paradox, Ben and Rex walked around Clockwork's Headquarter, both Ben and Rex was impressed.

Rex stated "I guess Ghosts really do exist."

Ben replied "Yeah, but didn't think they live in a fancy home like this."

Paradox motioned them to follow him to a different room. As they walked inside Clockwork and Danny walked in the room from the other side.

Clockwork smiled after seeing the two heroes that Paradox mentioned.

Paradox said "Well Clockwork, I bought them here. Are the preparations ready?"

Clockwork nodded and then turned his attention to the two young heroes and floated over to Rex and said "You must be Rex Salazar, the teenage boy who can create objects from his body using nanites and also cured the world of EVOS."

Rex grinned and said "Yeah that's me. And you must be Clockwork."

Clockwork nodded while floating toward Ben and said "And you must be Ben Tennyson, wielder of the Ultimatrix and saved the universe a lot of times."

Ben grinned when he heard Clockwork mentioned saving the universe and said "Yeah just doing my job."

While Clockwork was talking with Ben and Rex, Danny was impressed with the accomplishments of the two heroes.

Paradox walked over to Danny and said "You must be Danny Fenton, the ghost boy. Clockwork speaks highly of you."

Danny couldn't help but smile and replied "Thanks."

Paradox smiled back and said "You teenagers make me proud, saving the world, going up against enemies. It is truly fascinating."

Danny nodded and then replied "Well, to be honest I did what I felt was right. I was the only one who was able to take on those ghosts so I knew that the people were counting on me whether they like it or not."

Paradox nodded and asked "So will you be going with Ben and Rex?"

Danny looked at Ben and Rex and then back at Paradox and replied "I'm not sure yet. It's hard to choose, because I want to stay here with my family and friends, but at the same time I want to go save that world."

Paradox understood and replied "I'm sure you will make the decision that you see is right."

Paradox then turned his attention to Clockwork and said "Clockwork let's start the portal right away. I assume you did the other preparations?"

Clockwork looked at Paradox and replied "Yes I did. Let's us now go open the portal."

Clockwork floated away while Paradox looked at the three heroes and said "You three should get to know each other." Paradox winked at Danny and said "It might help you with some things."

As Paradox walked away, Ben and Rex walked towards Danny.

Ben said "Hey, my name is Ben."

Rex added "And my name is Rex."

Danny smiled and replied "My name is Danny, nice to meet you guys."

Rex put his two arms around Ben and Danny's neck and said "Were going to make a heck of a team."

Ben chuckled and replied "Yeah we are."

Danny smiled at the enthusiasm of the two heroes and said "So what kind of powers do you two have exactly?"

Rex grinned and said "Stand back and I'll show you."

Danny and Ben took a couple of steps away from Rex giving him space.

Rex two arms then started to become two massive orange gauntlets.

Rex grinned at Danny and said "I call this my Smack Hands."

Danny laughed at the name and said "Smack Hands? Really?"

Ben joined in on the laugh and said "That is a weird name for two giant fists."

Danny then thought to himself _"So he can build machine out of his body. That is interesting."_

Rex coughed and said "Well look whose talking. You give your aliens weird names."

Danny gave a Ben a curious looked and asked "Aliens? What does he mean?"

Ben grinned and showed Danny his Ultimatrix.

Ben explained "This alien watch allows me to transform into aliens that exists in my universe. Pretty cool right?"

Danny agreed with Ben, transforming into aliens is pretty cool.

Ben activated the Ultimatrix and said "I'll give you a demonstration."

Ben turned the dial around a bit and then slapped down his hand on the watch. A flash of green light appeared out of nowhere forcing Danny and Rex to cover their eyes.

As the light disappeared, Danny and Rex looked towards Ben who transformed into an alien.

He yelled out "Humungousaur!"

Humungousaur is an alien that looks like a huge dinosaur.

Rex said "I remember that alien. I kicked his butt when we first met."

Humungousaur replied "You did not kick my butt. You kept trying to 'heal me' as if I was sick or something."

Danny said "Nice alien. So you can transform into different aliens with different abilities?"

Humungousaur slapped the dial on his chest transforming back to Ben and said "Yep. I also have a special ability that lets me go to their ultimate forms."

Rex's jaw dropped and said "Did you have that ability when we first met?"

Ben shook his head and replied "I got it after we met."

Ben and Rex then turned to Danny.

Rex asked "So what powers do you have?"

Ben said "I heard something about ghost."

Danny nodded and said "Yeah I'm half-human, half-ghost."

Ben and Rex looked at each other and then back at Danny and asked "Can you show us?"

Danny chuckled and nodded.

Danny then held his arms up and two white circles appeared on his body separating going top to bottom changing Danny's attire to all black with a DP on his chest, and silver hands and boots along with snow white hair and green eyes.

Ben and Rex were impressed and asked "Can you show us a power?"

Danny thought about it and then became invisible. Ben and Rex tried looking around but couldn't spot him, then Ben felt something tingling on his back and jumped up.

Danny appeared behind him laughing and said "Sorry but had to give a demonstration."

Rex laughed and said "You made Ben jump, good job!"

Ben replied "I didn't jump cause of Danny. I jumped because I needed to stretch."

Rex and Danny looked at each and continuing laughing.

Danny asked "So you guys are really going to go?"

Ben and Rex nodded.

Ben replied "That world needs help. It's going to be weird at first, but I know I can handle it."

Rex grinned and added "Especially with me."

Danny nodded and thought to himself _"These guys are true heroes. I guess it would be cool and fun to join them."_

Danny said "I guess I'll join you guys. You both seem fun people to hang with and we need to help that world."

"I'm glad you decided to go Danny."

The three teenage heroes looked behind them and saw Clockwork.

Danny nodded and said "Yeah, but should I go tell my parents again?"

Clockwork replied "I'll tell them Danny. Oh and the portal is ready, so follow me."

The three heroes followed and spotted a green blue portal in the middle of the room.

Paradox appeared in front of Ben and said "Someone wants to talk to you before you leave."

Ben asked "Who?"

"Do you honestly think I'm going to let you go to a whole new world without me changing some things around Ben Tennyson?"

Ben looked down at where the voice was coming from and spotted Azmuth.

Before Ben could pick Azmuth up, Rex grabbed him and said "Wow, such a tiny creature. Who is he Ben? You're sidekick or something?"

Azmuth offended replied "Me a sidekick? That's insane. I am the smartest being in three galaxies."

Azmuth jumped from Rex's hand to Ben's and just shook his head at Rex.

Rex whispered to Danny "Look at me I'm the smartest being in three creatures so do not talk to me."

Danny chuckled and whispered "You do know he can hear you."

Rex looked to his left and noticed Azmuth glaring at him.

Ben changed the topic and asked "What's up Azmuth?"

Azmuth replied "I'm here to add a couple of things to the Ultimatrix."

Ben said "Like the Master Control?"

Azmuth laughed and said "No, but like I said before. When you turn 18 then I might consider it."

Ben sighed and replied "But that's a year away, and besides I'm going to another world."

Azmuth chuckled and said "Don't worry Ben."

Azmuth touched a couple of buttons on the Ultimatrix before jumping off Ben.

Ben looked at the Ultimatrix and asked "What did you do?"

Azmuth replied "Well since you will be going to a world, where the Ultimatrix can't scan aliens, I decided to unlock some aliens for you to use. Also I fixed some parts of the Ultimatrix as some parts were not functioning."

Ben nodded and said "Thanks Azmuth."

Azmuth nodded back and said "Good luck on your mission"

Azmuth then revealed a cube and activated it making a portal. Azmuth waved good bye before entering the portal.

Paradox and Clockwork went towards the three heroes.

Paradox said "This portal will take you to the world."

Clockwork added "We were able to pull some strings to get your identifications, clothes, money and food with an apartment you three will be sharing."

The three heroes nodded.

Paradox said "Remember, the disaster won't start when you arrive. It will start later in time, but be prepared and make friends with the heroes in that world."

Clockwork added "I've set up a folder with files of heroes in the world, take a look at it to know more detail."

Danny replied "Don't worry you guys can count on us."

Rex said "When it was Ben and me, we were a great team. And now with Danny, the villains in that world better watch out. Nothing can stop us."

Ben grinned and added "Let's go guys. It's Hero Time!"

As the three young heroes walked through the portal, Clockwork and Paradox smiled.

Paradox says "Hopefully they can change the future."

Clockwork nodded and said "Yes. If they work together, then I know they can."

**Metropolis**

After walking through the portal that was created by Paradox and Clockwork, Danny, Ben and Rex landed in an apartment in the city of Metropolis.

The three heroes were impressed with the apartment and looked around.

Rex sat down on the couch and turned on the t.v. while Ben and Danny walked towards the window.

Rex flipped through the channels but stopped when he saw a big gray monster with white hair and white eyes terrorizing a city.

Rex said "Uh guys, you better check this out. A gray looking monster is destroying a city."

Danny and Ben didn't move from their spots and continued to look outside the window.

Danny replied "Uh Rex, that creature is here in this town."

Rex eyes widened and ran to the window to see the exact monster terrorizing the city.

Ben walked away from the window and said "The military can't stop the creature. Come on guys let's go and stop it.

…

**Author's Note: So Ben, Rex and Danny are together now. But I wonder if they can work together properly. We will find out when they take on their toughest challenge yet. **

**I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to comment what you thought about the chapter. **

**Until we meet again!**


	2. A Better World!

**Thank you guys for reviewing/favoriting/following, it's great to know that the story is being loved. **

**Now on to the second chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Justice League, Ben 10, Danny Phantom or Generator Rex. **

…**..**

Ben walked away from the window and said "The military can't stop the creature. Come on guys let's go and stop it."

Rex pounded his fist into his hand excitedly said "Time to kick some butt."

Danny put his hand on Rex's shoulder "Wait, you can't go out like that."

Rex confused asked "Why not? In my world I usually go out fighting bad guys with these clothes."

Ben replied "Danny is right. We are going to be living in this world. We should hide our secret identities. If we don't then things get complicated. Trust me I should know."

Rex sighed "Fine, I'll look in the closet and see if I can find anything."

Rex ran to the closet looking around to find things that can hide his face.

Rex shouted from the closet "You two should go over there and contain the monster while I'm looking for something."

Ben who was watching the monster on the television replied "No need. It seems some heroes are doing that for us."

Rex replied "What? Oh so there is no point in going now?"

Danny watching the fight with Ben said "But it seems they are having some trouble holding the creature down. Hurry up Rex we need to go help them."

After looking around for a couple of minutes, Rex pulled out something and was upset

"Don't tell me I have to wear this whenever we have to fight bag guys."

Rex walked out of the closet wearing an orange costume that covered his whole body and connected to his black gloves, his chest had a grayish gear symbol and along with the costume came an orange mask and on top of forehead is his pair of goggles.

Danny and Ben held the laughter in and gave Rex a thumbs up.

Rex sighed "Whatever, I'm ready to kick some butt."

…

**10 minutes ago:**

**Metropolis**

After the Justice Lords tricked the Justice League into coming to their dimension and then trapped them in a huge containment unit, the Justice Lords decides to go to the League's dimension and take over.

As all the Lords except for Batman arrived in Metropolis they all look at the big screen to see a monster destroying the city.

Lord Green Lantern said "Look at that thing."

Lord Hawkgirl replied "You wanted excitement."

Lord Superman said with pride "When we stop it, they'll be so grateful that they will roll right over for us."

Lord J'onn added "If we can stop it."

…

A moving small gray tank tried to run over the gray monster but instead the monster picked up the tank. After the monster saw Superman approaching him, the monster threw the tank at him.

Lord Superman caught the tank, while Lord Wonder Woman and J'onn gave an uppercut to the monster sending it flying across the street.

Lord Green Lantern followed it up by using his ring to form a green long punch at the monster sending it to the ground.

Lord Hawkgirl then flew down to the monster with her magic mace in hand and attacked the monster with it. After taking a couple of hits, the monster grabbed the mace, but got electrocuted.

The monster growled overcoming the pain and landed an uppercut on Hawkgirl.

Lord Green Lantern quickly caught Hawkgirl and flew away while Lord Superman came crashing down at the monster with the tank it threw earlier.

The Lords all fly down thinking they won the battle. But to their surprise the monster picked up a part of the street pavement and flattens the Lords with it.

Lord J'ons phased through and gave a two hit punch to the monster sending it flying towards a car. Lord J'onn quickly flew towards the monster, but didn't notice the gas that was leaking out of the car. The monster slashed through the leaking gas creating an exploding fire that sends J'onn flying in the sky.

Superman, Wonder Woman and Green Lantern lifted the part of the street that flatten them and threw it aside. Wonder Woman noticed that the explosion caused a huge gap in the train tracks and flew up to stop the train from falling through.

Lord Green Lantern used his ring to attack the creature but gets tossed aside. Lord Superman used the opening to fly towards the creature and land a couple of body blows before punching it in the head and sending it flying towards the ground.

Lord Superman tried to hit it again but the creature smashed him down to the sewer. The creature then jumped down to the sewer and started to throw Superman around the sewer.

…

In prison, Lex Luthor arrived with a security guard who is escorting him to his cell.

Lex asked "So Larry, how is the wife and kids?"

Larry the security guard replied "Fine Mr. Luthor, and they loved that big screen t.v."

Lex smirked and said "They'll love their new SUV even more."

In the T.V. Room, the prisoners were watching the fight between the Lords and the monster.

A prisoner said "20 bucks on the ugly guy."

….

Lord Superman lay on the floor beaten. Lois Lane tried to help Superman to his feet, but ran when a helicopter appeared.

Superman stood up and faced the creature and asked "What do you want?"

The creature answered "Same as you, I imagine. Power, control, but I had to see the best that this planet had to offer and I am not impressed."

Lord Superman flew towards the creature attempting to punch it but the creature quickly caught the punch and sent Superman flying to the other side of the street.

Before the creature could finish Superman, he heard a shout behind him

"Hey Big Ugly! How about fighting us?"

The Creature turned around to see Danny Phantom in the sky.

Danny unleashed his green ghost ray at the creature making it stumble back a bit.

The creature roared and said "Is that supposed to hurt?"

The creature felt someone poking him in the back and turned around to see Four Arms in front of him. Four Arms quickly landed a barrage of punches before unleashing a double punch to the face sending the creature flying backwards.

The monster landed on the street and was about to counter-attack but a mechanical arm twisted him around and then out of nowhere a mechanical fist sent the creature flying in the air.

Rex grinned at what he did and said "Phantom, finish it off."

Danny nodded making his right arm glow green and then flew at the creature that was still in the air and punched it down to the streets.

The three young heroes walked over to the fallen creature. The by-standers were shocked and relief of what happened.

But to everyone surprise the monster stood up, cracked it's neck and asked "Is that all?"

Four Arms said "This thing can take a beating I'll give it that."

Rex and Danny nodded staring at the creature ready to attack again.

The creature rushed quickly towards Four Arms kneeing him and then throwing him aside.

Danny and Rex rushed towards the creature, but it caught both heroes and slammed their heads together.

The creature walked to where Superman was still on the ground but heard a shout behind him.

"Humungousaur!"

The creature cracked its knuckles ready to fight Humungousaur.

Humungousaur ran towards the creature and used his powerful tail to slam the creature aside before giving it a left uppercut.

Danny and Rex stood beside Humungousaur both still a bit hurt from the head smash.

The creature stood up, but Danny quickly launched an icy energy beam at the feet of the creature to stop it from moving.

Rex took the opportunity and used his slam cannon, a large orange projectile cannon. The back of the cannon chewed up a bit of the broken street and then Rex fired it at the creature.

Humungousaur said "Hopefully that did it."

But again the creature stood up ready for another round. The three heroes were about to attack it but a green round aura formed around them.

Lord Green Lantern and the rest of the Lords appeared.

Lord Wonder Woman said "Thanks for keeping it distracted but we can handle the rest."

Lord Superman nodded and said "This creature does not go down. But maybe if we use a different approach."

Lord Superman flew towards the creature but the creature quickly grabbed his neck and was about to deliver a blow. But Superman used his heat vision and fried the creature's brain.

The creature dropped Superman and stayed in the same position unable to move.

Everyone that was watching the entire fight cheered and rushed towards the Lords for questions.

The three young heroes were shocked and disgusted after seeing what Superman did to win.

Rex whispered to his teammates "Dude, he just fried the creature's brain!"

Danny and Humungousaur looked at the monster that was terrorizing the city and felt pity for it.

Humungousaur whispered to Danny "Take Rex with you and go back to the apartment. I'll meet you there."

Rex whispered "I can fly dude. No need for Danny to carry me."

Humungousaur shook his head and replied "No it's best if we go back home without being detected."

Rex sighed and said "Fine let's go Danny."

Danny grabbed Rex turned invisible and flew back towards the apartment.

Humungousaur at the same time slapped the dial on his chest creating a bright green light and transformed into XLR8.

The Justice Lords noticed the bright green light and was about to stop the alien from leaving, but XLR8 quickly ran out of the city.

Superman said "Leave them be."

The Justice Lords then walked over to the reporters who had questions for them.

Some reporters said "Superman what happen!?"

While the other half asked "What is that creature?"

Superman ignored the questions after noticing Lois Lane walking in front of the reporters.

Lois was in disbelief and said "You lobotomized him."

Superman asked "What's your question Lois?"

Lois a bit frighten of Superman said "It's.. It's so out of character."

A reporter behind her said "It's about time if you ask me."

All the other reporters agreed with what that one reporter said.

Another reporter asked "What's with the new costume guys?"

Superman sternly said "We just felt it was time for a change."

Almost all the reporters nodded their heads in agreement with the Man of Steel.

"What about those three new heroes?"

…

After the fight against the mysterious creature, the three young heroes went back home without being detected.

Ben and Danny sat on the couch deciding what to eat for dinner, while Rex was in his room changing from his costume to his regular clothes.

Rex walked back to the living room and sat on an empty chair and said "So what now?"

Danny replied "First we are going to order dinner. I'm so hungry I wish there was a Nasty Burger around here."

Ben cringed at the name "You used to eat at a place that had the name Nasty in it?"

Danny chuckled and replied "Well it wasn't bad. And compared to the food in my school it was like eating a five star meal."

Rex chuckled and said "Anyway what about those superheroes that we had to help."

Ben replied "Well we don't have any good information about them. But I didn't like the way that guy with the white cape handled the situation. I mean if they would've worked together with us then we could've easily stopped it from terrorizing the street."

Danny and Rex nodded in agreement.

Danny then remembered what Clockwork told him and said "Wait I know something that might help us."

Danny quickly got up and went to another room.

While Danny was looking for something, Ben and Rex started to decide what to eat for dinner.

After a couple of minutes, Danny came back with an orange folder.

Rex asked "Why do you have a folder?"

Danny reminded Rex "Clockwork said he would leave us a folder with information of heroes in this world. So maybe those heroes are on in this list."

Ben said "Let's open the folder and see what kind of heroes there are here."

Danny opened the folder and laid out every paper on the table in front of them.

They all skimmed through it, looking for the heroes they saw.

Ben noticed a sheet of paper with the headlines The Justice League. Ben quickly skimmed through some pages and noticed that it was the same heroes.

Ben said "I found information about those heroes."

Rex looked up from a paper he has been reading and asked "So who exactly are they?"

Ben replied "They are known as the Justice League. It says here that the League was formed after an invasion on Earth. These heroes banded together and stopped the invasion and ever since then they've been working together."

Danny asked "Does it say anything about them individually?"

Ben turned to the next paper and said "Superman, Man of Steel, is a Kryptonian alien, who has vast abilities. It includes superhuman strength, speed, stamina and much more." Ben then gave the paper a confused look.

Rex asked "What happen? Why are you looking at the paper like that?"

Ben said "It says here that Superman is basically a boy scout. He never actually did anything cruel to villains."

Danny asked "So where are you going with this?"

Ben replied "Well the Superman that we met just fried the monster's brain out. According to the file on him, he wouldn't do that. And also he in these pictures of the team he wears a blue costume with a red cape."

Rex said "Maybe he changed? I'm sure superheroes can do that."

Ben shrugged and said "Maybe. I don't know I guess I'm a bit paranoid of who exactly we got to stop the destruction of this world."

Danny took the paper of the Justice League and said "Let's finish reading the information of the other heroes."

**Justice Lord's World**

Batman groaned still feeling the pain from the electricity. Batman then looked around his cell and hears footsteps.

Lord Batman walked in front of the cell Batman was in and stared at him.

Batman said "One question." Lord Batman nodded.

Batman asked "Why?"

Lord Batman replied "Because you and your friends couldn't do what needed to be done."

Lord Batman walked away. Batman tried to move out of the arm cuffs that holds his arm but couldn't.

Lord Batman noticed and said "There are mercury switches position at your hand and feet. Any motion and I'll know about it."

Batman replied "You thought of everything."

Lord Batman shook his head and said "No, just everything you'll ever think of."

Lord Batman continued to walk down seeing every League in their cells except for Hawkgirl who was taken to the hospital because of her injuries.

Flash finally woke up and tried to get out of the cuffs that hold him but couldn't as well. Flash noticed Lord Batman staring at him and stopped.

Flash shouted "What are you looking at!" Huh!"

Lord Batman said "Calm down. You'll appreciate this someday."

Flash replied "Yeah? I don't think Hawkgirl is going to appreciate it too much."

Lord Batman replied "That was an accident. She is in our best hospital now and-"

Flash interrupted "I don't want to hear it."

Lord Batman said "Believe me the last thing we want is to lose another-" Lord Batman stopped and didn't finish.

Flash a bit curious asked "Another what?"

Lord Batman stared at Flash with a frown and then walked out of the room.

Batman said "I think he likes you."

Flash replied "Must be my magnetic personality."

Batman stared at the floor and said "More likely it has to do with what happen to this world's Flash."

Flash eyes widened and asked "You mean he is-"

Batman interrupted "All this had to been set off by something."

Flash shook his head and said "But to go this far. Even over me."

Batman replied "It isn't that far from what we do. If you think about it."

Flash said "I rather not," After a moment of silence Flash added "You figured a way out of here?"

Batman replied "No."

Flash asked "Don't you mean not yet?"

Batman replied "No. I mean not going to."

Flash tried again to escape from the cuffs but couldn't. Flash looked around the room and noticed wires connected to him and thought of something.

**Justice League World**

In outer space, the Lords are outside the watchtower modifying it.

Lord Superman carrying a gray big piece of metal flew towards the Watchtower and pushed it inside a hole, allowing Lord Green Lantern to use his ring to make it fit.

Lord Wonder Woman said "I can't believe they left it so unprotected."

Lord Hawkgirl said "We did for a long time."

Lord Superman added "And how often did it come to bite us."

…

After reviewing what exactly the Justice League is and who are the members, the three young heroes ate pizza discussing what to do next.

Rex suggested "We can just wait until one of them of show up again and talk to the person."

Danny asked "How about we just go to them?"

Rex replied "We don't know where they are. The only way is to wait here and let them come to us."

Ben nodded and said "Yeah. But let's do a quick tour around the city later tonight. I want to see what exactly is around here."

Danny and Rex nodded in agreement and continued eating their pizza.

**Justice Lord's World**

Lord Batman is in a room looking at all of League members that are in their cells making sure nothing is wrong. While typing something he hears an alarm sound. Lord Batman turned around to see Flash having a heart attack.

Lord Batman ran out of the room and towards the cell where Flash is kept.

Lord Batman shouts "Flash!"

After hearing no response, Lord Batman unlocks the cell and unlocks one of the cuffs but only to be hit by Flash punch multiple times.

Flash smirked and unlocked his whole body from the cuffs and quickly put Lord Batman in the cell.

Flash mockingly said "You'll appreciate this someday."

Flash ran to Batman's cell and tried to put every combination in.

Batman asked "What are you doing?"

Flash replied "Trying every possible combination."

Batman said "91939"

Flash used the combo Batman gave him and the cell unlocked. Flash asked "How'd you know?"

Batman replied "There the numbers I use. And how did you get out?"

Flash proudly said "I sped up my heart beat till it look like a flat line."

Batman said "I didn't know you can do that."

Flash unlocking Batman from the cuffs replied "Neither did I, but I had to come up with something if you aren't going to."

Batman feeling his wrist said "I couldn't not with him anticipating everything I can ever think of. But who could anticipate you."

After unlocking everyone from their cells the League stood together.

Superman said "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm ready to kick some serious-"

Flash interrupted "You're going to have to wait on that, they got Hawkgirl in a hospital somewhere."

Batman said "You need to find out which one she is in and get there before they verify this."

Superman said "This is your city. You know the hospitals better than we do."

Batman replied "I got a portal to find."

J'onn said "I'll go with you."

Batman shook his head and said "Sorry. I have to do this alone."

Batman took out his grappling hook used it and then swing himself to another room leaving the rest of the members to find Hawkgirl.

…

The League walked in to a computer room, in which Flash quickly went to the keyboard typing up local hospitals. After researching, only two hospitals came up.

But Superman looked at the first and said "They never keep her in that one. There's no security."

Wonder Woman looked at the second and added "And this one doesn't have the right equipment."

Green Lantern thought about everything and said "Wait a minute. In this world, were the bad guys."

Flash replied "So?"

Green Lantern added "Where would you send a sick bad guy around here?"

…

The League landed in front of Arkham Asylum. Flash was about to walk inside but Superman quickly stopped him.

Superman said "Wait here. You are dead remember?"

Flash replied "Hey the costume will tick them off anyway."

Wonder Woman said "We'll just say it's a fashion choice."

The League flew inside leaving behind Flash to walk around in a nearby garden. Bored already, Flash took a flower out of a garden and started to sniff it.

…

The rest of the League walked inside the Asylum and went towards the receptionist.

Superman said "We need to see one of the inmates."

Joker popped up from the chair with mild mood and said "Why certainly Superman. Right this way."

The League a bit confused with the new Joker followed him to another room.

Joker was about to open the door but asked "Oh one last little thing. Today's password?"

Superman gave J'onns a stare, in which J'onns understood and read Joker's mind and telepathically said to Superman "Applesauce."

Superman smiled and said "Applesauce."

Joker nodded and said "Right," Joker quickly lunged over to Wonder Woman and added "But Wonder Woman was supposed to say it"

Joker quickly pushed an emergency button and ran off.

The door in front of them opened, revealing a Lord Superman

Lord Superman Robot said "You must be stopped."

Green Lantern said "A robot."

Superman replied "I built one to take over when I am away."

Green Lantern said "Looks like the other guy had the same idea, but in spades."

More Lord Supermans appeared surrounding the League.

…

Batman arrived to Lord Batman's batcave and found the portal. He was about to type the coordinates to his world, but a batarang was thrown and almost hit his arm.

Batman looked behind him but Lord Batman quickly punched him in the face and kicked him to the floor. Lord Batman was about to jump on him, but Batman quickly threw him the other way.

Both Batmans tried to land a punch to each other but both avoided the punches. Lord Batman saw an opening and punched Batman to the lower level of the Batcave.

Lord Batman said "I knew you come here. Just like I know you're going to-"

Batman quickly took out his grappling hook and aimed at on top of Lord Batman's head.

Lord Batman finished "Do that."

Batman quickly hid in the dark.

Lord Batman walked around and asked "What are you hiding for?"

Batman replied "I do my best work in the dark."

Lord Batman said "I used to think that too. But what did you ever accomplish from there. Besides from scaring a few punks to death and putting a few more in jail."

Batman replied "It all adds up."

Lord Batman kept walking said "Not fast enough. If you really want to make a difference, if you want to change the system instead of just patching it, you can't be settled, you have to step in to the sun light. Take over like we did."

…

Back in the Asylum, 5 Robot Lord Supermans stood in front of the league ready to fight. One of the Lord Supermans tried to punch J'onns, but J'onns turned intangible. Another Lord Superman tried to punch Wonder Woman, but Wonder Woman avoided it but kicking him away.

Lord Superman tried to punch Green Lantern, but Green Lantern formed a green wall to protect him from the punches.

Superman tried to punch one of the Lord Supermans but ends up being punched in the face instead. Another Lord Superman came out of nowhere and punched him towards the bookshelf.

Lord Superman in a robotic voice said "Violent behavior will not be tolerated." Lord Superman then grabbed Superman's head and started to smash him to the wall and then threw him to another Lord Superman.

Lord Superman "Nor will a bad attitude." The Lord Superman punched the incoming Superman through a table towards a wall.

…

Flash outside, kept on sniffing the flower but heard someone behind him said

"You're not supposed to pick the flowers."

Flash turned around to see Poison Ivy with a clipper.

Flash handed back the flower to her and said "Sorry. I couldn't resist."

Poison Ivy replied "It's alright."

Flash a bit freak out of her staring at him said "It is?"

Poison Ivy nodded and said "With me of course. Anyway. This kind of thing doesn't bother me anymore, in fact nothing really bothers me anymore. But you might want to watch out for Superman."

Flash nodded but then heard a big noise coming from the Asylum and saw a Lord Superman's head flew in the sky and landed in front of him.

Flash said "Will you excuse me?"

Flash quickly sped off and ran inside the Asylum.

…

In the Batcave, stood Batman and Lord Batman trying to convince each other to change.

Lord Batman said "Think about it. A world without crime, no victims, no pain."

Batman looked behind him and saw Lord Batman ran towards him, but Batman quickly took out batarang and slashed his counter-part arm.

Batman said "Who elected you anyway."

Lord Batman replied "Who elected you! The problem with democracy is it doesn't keep you very safe."

Batman said "It has other virtues. But you seem to have forgotten them."

Lord Batman replied "I didn't forget. I just choice peace and security instead."

Batman said "You grabbed power!"

Unknown to Lord Batman, Batman was on top of a small cliff behind him ready to strike.

Lord Batman replied "And with that power, we made a world where 8 year old boy will never lose his parents, because of some punk with a gun."

Batman dropped his batarang and walked towards Lord Batman.

Batman said "You win."

Walking back to where the computer is an alarm sounded.

Lord Batman pressed a button to see a video of Superman punching Lord Superman.

Lord Batman said "Your friends are tearing up Arkham."

Batman already walking towards the Batmobile said "So shouldn't we stop them?"

….

Green Lantern used his ring to blast one of the Lord Superman's away from him.

Green Lantern said to Superman "I'm going in for her."

After Green Lantern flew in, the League started to take control of the fight and destroy the Lord Supermans

…

In the Batmobile sat Lord Batman and Batman.

Batman a bit surprised of Gotham's new look said "Can't believe this is Gotham. Where's the litter?"

Lord Batman replied "If you want people to respect the big laws, you gotta enforce the small ones.

After seeing a man being arrested for criticizing a restaurant, Batman said

"They'll love it here don't you think?"

Lord Batman a bit confused asked "Who?"

Batman replied "Mom and Dad. They'll be so proud of you."

Lord Batman a bit angry said "Just drive."

…

Green Lantern blasted his way into Hawkgirl's room and started to frown upon seeing her in a bed with so many tubes connected to her.

He carried her out of the bed and flew back and went past his friends. Superman smashed the window and the League were about to leave but stopped after seeing a huge military surrounding them.

The commander said "Don't make any sudden moves or we will vaporize you."

The League got ready to fight and was about to strike until Lord Batman jumped in front of them.

Lord Batman shouted "Hold it! These are my prisoners and I'm taking them back."

The commander said "You're in the right costume but how do I know you're not one of them?"

Lord Batman walked towards the commander and angrily said "Are you questioning my authority Lieutenant?"

Lord Batman gave the Lieutenant the infamous Bat Stare.

The Lieutenant waved his men and said "Put your guns down. Now."

The soldiers did as they were told. Lord Batman walked towards the league and whispered "We will go out the back."

Superman said "You fooled them. Even I thought you were him."

Lord Batman replied "I am him."

….

In the Batcave, Lord Batman was in the computer typing some codes for the portal.

Flash standing next to him said "So without your Flash. The Justice Lords went rouge?"

Lord Batman replied "It wasn't quite that simple."

Flash smiled and said "Hey, he was the conscious of the group. That means I must be."

Green Lantern said "Come on."

Green Lantern flew in the portal still carrying Hawkgirl followed by the rest of the League.

**Justice League's World**

The League are back in there world walking through the streets.

Batman said "They are strong as we are and just as smart. But they are willing to kill."

Superman asked "What are you saying? That we have to be willing to kill too?" I won't cross that line."

Batman asked "How else can we stop them?"

Superman replied "You're the smart one. You figure it out."

Batman thought about it and said "We can't do it. Not unless we cross some kind of line."

…

In the Watchtower the Lords are staring at Earth. J'onns noticed a message that stated Luthor has escaped. He flew down towards the rest of the members and said "It's Luthor."

Lord Superman asked "Escaped again?"

Lord J'onns replied "Yes and he has taken a hostage."

Lord Hawkgirl said "Don't do it."

Lord Superman asked "Why not? It worked pretty well back home."

Lord Hawkgirl replied "But in here, they are not ready for it."

Lord Superman said "Will see about that."

Lord Green Lantern stepped in front of Lord Superman and said "Maybe we should all go."

Lord Superman smiled and said "Alright. I'm patient."

…

Back in the apartment, the three young heroes got ready to patrol and look around the city.

Ben asked "Rex are you ready yet?"

Rex who is in his room replied "It's hard putting on a costume. It's not like I have a watch that gives me an alien or the power to transform my body to a ghost."

Danny already in his ghost form said "Hurry up."

Ben looked at Danny and said "I still think something is up with the Justice League. I don't know why but my gut is telling me."

Danny shrugged and replied "For now let's just patrol."

Rex finally came out of his room with his orange costume and orange mask and said "Let's do this!"

Ben replied "Finally!"

Ben activated the Ultimatrix and turned the dial towards an alien and slapped it down.

After the green light disappeared, Jet Ray appeared and said "Jet Ray!"

Rex asked "Do you always have to announce your aliens?"

Jet Ray shrugged and replied "It's a habit of mine."

Danny grabbed Jet Ray and Rex and turned invisible and led them outside.

After patrolling in the air, the three heroes noticed the Lords flying towards an island.

Jet Ray said "There they are! Let's go and see what they are doing."

Rex who was using his Boogie Pack, a jet pack, nodded and replied "Let's do this."

Jet Ray led the team towards the island where the Lords were flying to.

…

In prison, Luthor with a shotgun walked around until the wall next to him was smashed. Lord Superman appeared in front of the broken wall.

Luthor dropped his shotgun in defeat. The Lords walked towards Luthor. Lord Superman grabbed Luthor by the collar giving him a furious look and said

"Where's the hostage?"

Luthor said "There never was one."

To the Lords surprise, Luthor transformed to Justice League's J'onns.

J'onns smiled and said "Sorry."

Lord Superman tried to punch J'onns, but J'onns disappeared.

Out of nowhere the Lords were being electrocuted in the room. Lord Hawkgirl was the only one standing with her mace absorbing the electricity. She smashed down the door next to her.

Green Lantern appeared in front of her but was a bit hesitant to hit her with the ring.

Batman shouted "Do it!"

Green Lantern tried to shoot her but missed. Lord Hawkgirl flew and threw her mace at the machine destroying it in the process.

Green Lantern aimed and shot Lord Hawkgirl down with his ring.

J'onns caught her and laid her down on the floor, but turned around when he saw Lord J'onns appeared.

Both J'onns transformed into a serpent demon like creature with four arms and attacked each other. They both broke the roof and went in the air.

As they were fighting, the three young heroes appeared and were confused.

Danny asked "How come there are two creatures fighting each other?"

Rex shrugged and said "Who knows. Let's check what's happening inside."

…

Back inside the prison Green Lantern was flying up but got shot down by a green blast from Lord Green Lantern.

Lord Green Lantern then pushed Green Lantern to the wall and activated his ring to form a knife and tried to slice him.

But Green Lantern caught the blade and was having a hard time from the stopping the blade.

To his surprise Lord Green Lantern was shot by a ray from the air.

Lord Green Lantern looked up to see Jet Ray in the air.

Rex appeared next to him and said "Dude you just shot a Justice League member!"

Jet Ray shook his head and said "Look closely. That Green Lantern was attacking the Green Lantern who uses the costume we saw in the picture. So that means this one is a fake."

Rex thought about it and said "You better be right or we are going to make the biggest mistake ever."

Jet Ray nodded and slapped the dial on his chest and transformed into

"Swampfire!"

Swampfire said "Rex you handle the fake Green Lantern while I go look for the others."

Rex nodded and jumped on the ground next to the actual Green Lantern and transformed his arms to Smack Hands.

…

Lord Wonder Woman was walking around but suddenly a rope tied around her waist. It was Wonder Woman's, and she grabbed tightly on the rope and tried to throw Lord Wonder Woman but failed.

Lord Wonder Woman grabbed on to the rope and pulled her counter-part to her and kicked her. She flew down to Wonder Woman, but Wonder Woman countered and punched her back.

…

Lord Superman walked out of the room but was quickly hit by a barrage of rocks thrown by Flash.

Running out of rocks Flash looked up and said "Uh-oh."

Lord Superman flew towards Flash and tried to hit him but missed.

Flash posed for a second and said "Right here big guy!"

Lord Superman tried to punch but missed again.

Before Lord Superman can try to hit again, Swampfire punched him to the wall.

Flash a bit surprised asked "Who are you?"

Swampfire said "Right now, a guy trying to help you."

Flash chuckled and ran around Lord Superman. Flash grabbed Lord Superman and threw him through a window into another room.

Swampfire said "Nice throw."

…

The battle between Lord Green Lantern against Green Lantern was a stalemate until Rex got involved.

Lord Green Lantern tried to quickly hit Green Lantern with a blast from his ring, but Green Lantern formed a shield to protect it.

Rex took advantage and used his Smack Hands to deliver multiple punch to Lord Green Lantern and then throwing him back to Green Lantern.

Green Lantern took aim and fired a beam at his counter-part.

…

Lord Wonder Woman stood tall and looked down at the fallen Wonder Woman. Batman who was behind her launched himself towards her, but Lord Wonder Woman caught him by the neck.

But suddenly she was fired by a green ray. She dropped Batman and looked around to see Danny Phantom floating in the air waving to her.

Lord Wonder Woman was about to attack her, but Wonder Woman was already up and punched her to the wall.

…

Flash and Swampfire ran to the room where Lord Superman was thrown.

Flash looked up at the roof and said "Whoa Supes, you really know how to bring the down the house."

Swampfire chuckled at Flash's joke.

But Lord Superman threw the huge rock on top of him towards Swampfire and Flash.

Lord Superman grabbed Flash's neck and raised a punch.

Flash said "Can't do it can you. I'm the last piece of your conscious. And this is the one thing you'll never do."

Lord Superman replied "I've done a lot of things that I thought I'd never do these two last years. One more won't hurt."

Flash eyes widened and was anticipating the punch, but suddenly Lord Superman was shot by flames.

Flash turned around to see Swampfire standing up with his arms extending.

Lord Superman was about to counter attack but heard someone say

"Hold it!"

Lord Superman turned around to see Superman on the roof. Suddenly Luthor appeared next to him with a white mini gun.

Lord Superman said "Nice company you keeping. Must be your true colors."

Superman replied "It's just one of the hard choices I have to make today." Superman looked at Luthor and said "Go for it."

Luthor aimed his gun and said "Oh yes!"

Lord Superman flew towards Luthor but was shot down by the ray of the gun.

Luthor looked up to see Lord Hawkgirl flying towards him and launched his gun toward her and hitting her with the ray.

Luthor shot down Lord Green Lantern, Lord Wonder Woman and Lord J'onns.

Superman flew down to Lord Superman and said "It's a power distributor. And yours are now gone.

As Batman was cuffing Lord Superman, Luthor appeared behind Superman with his gun pointing at him.

"This will be so sweet." Luthor said.

After a few seconds, Luthor walked towards Superman and handed the gun to him

"But a deal is a deal."

Luthor walked away with a smirk, planning for his future.

Swampfire a bit curious walked next to Flash asked "You're going to let him go?"

Flash nodded.

Green Lantern flew down with his counter-part, handcuffed and asked "What deal?"

"A full pardon in exchange for his help." replied Superman

Lord Superman shouted at Superman "Everything he does from now on is your fault!"

Superman stared at him and said "It's a high price but it is better than the alternative."

...

After being pardoned Luthor appeared in front of reporters and announced his plans.

"But I can't take full credit. I would never be able to reconstruct the gun without Superman's high speed assistance."

A reporter asked "Where is it now?"

Luthor replied "I believe Superman has it. That was part of our arrangement."

Another reporter asked "Where do you go from here? Back to running Lex Corp?"

Luthor smiled and replied "Oh the business world doesn't seem as challenging as it used to. And there's no poetry in it either. But I have been giving some thought to politics."

…

In the Watchtower stood the Justice League, Swampfire, Danny Phantom, and Rex with his mask.

Danny was excited about being in space and kept looking out of the window "This thing is in space!"

Flash chuckled and said "Yeah that's the best part."

Batman coughed and asked "Who are you guys?"

Before any of the three heroes can answer, Superman glared at Batman before turning his attention to the three new heroes and said "We all thank you for your help, but we are curious as to who you guys are. We've never seen you three before."

Green Lantern walked between the League and the three heroes and said "I can explain."

…

**Author's Note: Longest Chapter I've ever written. Let's keep it going! Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as it now sets up the start of the relationship between the Justice League and our three favorite heroes. **

**Also someone messaged me about pairings and I have given some thought to it, but I will reveal it later in the story. Though I don't mind if you give me your opinions on who should be paired. Maybe I will change my mind or maybe not. Who knows? **

**Anyway thanks for reading. Until Next Time!**


End file.
